


Taking angst prompts and turning them into something happy – Westallen style

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Taking angst prompts and turning them into something happy [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Computer Programming, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Light-Hearted, Love, Romance, Slice of Life, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Drabble challenge: writing fluffy/happy fics based only on prompts from an angst prompt list from tumblr





	1. "I'll never forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing tumblr when I came across this great list of [angst prompts](https://sleepydreamerdustfactory.tumblr.com/post/625758671248490496/prompt-list-angst-2)\- the only problem is I don't really write angst, so I thought I'd issue a fun little challenge to myself- writing a bunch of fluffy/happy fics based only on prompts from that angst list

“I'll never forget you.”

“Oh my god, babe,” Iris snorted. “Did I make the mistake of believing a full grown adult could be trusted to get half the items on this list all by himself?”

The store was closing in 15 minutes. They'd have to split up if they were going to get all the ingredients, and dad would not be happy if they came home without anything on his list.

Barry was, of course, being over dramatic as usual, just trying to make her smile (it worked, of course it worked).

But they both knew how serious Joe took his cooking, so grocery shopping right now was not something to be taken lightly.

“Alright,” she said, looking down at her watch. “Meet back here in 10 minutes, we'll make sure we've got everything, and then check out.”

“Aye aye, captain,” he mock saluted her before heading in the wrong direction (walking towards the clothing aisles and away from the food- he'd figure it out eventually).

“And no scaring the other shoppers!” She hissed after him.

Barry shot her a grin over his shoulder. “No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have [Asukachan07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukachan07/pseuds/Asukachan07) specifically to thank for this- she had the lovely suggestion to put the westallen fills in a separate work to make them easier to find, rather than the multifandom mash up that is the second work in this series.
> 
> You also have her to thank for two brand new drabbles here- she left some nice long comments on both of the westallen drabbles over there that really got me hyped about writing, so I ended up writing two new drabbles/chapters cause of her last night


	2. “I really fucked it up it up this time”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Westallen + Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter does contain like two instances of cursing, sorry bout that. It's very G otherwise.

“I really fucked it up this time,” Barry says, staring at the blank screen in front of him. Then, “Iris! I think I broke it!”

She doesn’t have to ask what ‘it’ is. He’s been having some trials and errors with his latest interest, and he doesn’t seem to be picking up on how to do it as quickly as he thought he would. Sure, he’s got curiosity and enthusiasm, and trying to broaden his very nerdy hobbies isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but he’s much more confident than he should be. The problem lies in when he _ thinks _he understands how to do something, and then 5 minutes later he’s calling out how it’s not working anymore and he doesn’t know what he did wrong.

“Barry, if you were screwing around on my laptop again, I swear to god-” she calls back from the kitchen.

He is not allowed to borrow her laptop anymore, especially when it’s because he can’t use his because of something he did to it.

“I was _ practicing!_” He whines, apparently taking issue with her phrasing it as screwing around.

She finds Barry sitting on the floor, his laptop on the coffee table in front of him, looking very befuddled as he stared at the malfunctioning machine (could you really call it malfunctioning when he was the one who gave it the wrong command or whatever that caused all the errors? The computer was just following orders).

Iris takes a seat on the couch behind him, peering over his shoulder as she sipped some of her freshly brewed coffee. 

The screen is completely black. 

“You try turning it off and on again?”

“Iris, it _ is _off. It won’t turn back on again,” he demonstrates, pressing the power button, and big surprise, nothing happens. “Everything was going fine, and then it just- shut off. And it won’t boot back up.”

She shrugs. “Call tech support.”

Barry groans. He was really hoping it wouldn’t come to that. He thought he was finally getting the hang of this programming thing. But he knows when he’s beat, and soon his phone is out and he’s dialing the number that if he didn’t have memorized before he started trying to learn this stuff, he definitely did now.

It picks up after three rings.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Barry sighs, sounding utterly defeated. “Hey Felicity. You know that thing you showed me how to do last week? With the something something command line thing?”

There’s silence on the other end of the phone. Because Felicity knows her friend/student, and she’s waiting to hear how much damage he did.

He bites the bullet. “I kinda tried to do it this morning, and my laptop just got like, really mad at me, throwing up all these errors like the computer version of yelling at me, then totally shut down without _ any _warning. Well, there might have been a warning in all the error messages, but there were a lot of them. Now it uh- it won’t turn back on. At all.”

Iris has to struggle not to laugh- she can _ hear _Felicity’s pained groan. One she empathizes with, because that’s a ‘Barry, for someone so smart, how can you be so stupid’ groan if she ever heard one. Iris should know. She’s an expert on Barry being a dumbass and a genius at the same time.

“Barry, how many times have I told- if you want to play around without supervision- how hard is it to go online and order a Raspberry Pi? 35 bucks! It’s a 35 dollar computer for you to screw around with, and if you really do something irreversible- big deal. You can just wipe it and reinstall- I mean really, Barry, there’s a reason why programmers use things like development kits. Mistakes are gonna happen. I’m assuming you like your laptop, right? It’s got important stuff on it? This is why I keep telling you to not use your personal machine to practice,” Felicity says, knowing that she’s crossed into ranting, but he deserved it. 

It’s not that Barry was a bad student, he could just be a frustrating one. She wasn’t sure what to think when he first asked her if she could show him some programming stuff and maybe teach him a little bit, but it was actually really fun. Barry might not have had any more technical knowhow than the average person of his generation, but he totally got the getting all excited and talking a mile a minute about your passions and interests and railroading people in a geek spiral. He did it just as much as she did. Even if he didn’t understand everything she said, she never had to worry about boring him when she went down a rabbit hole. It was nice having a friend taking a genuine interest in something you were passionate about, and being just as excited to learn about it as you were to talk about it.

It’s just- this was definitely not the first time he’d called for help because he was practicing on a computer that he really shouldn’t be.

Barry winces audibly. “Yeah, sorry. On a side note- you are the best teacher in the world?” He has a hopeful lilt to his voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Felicity laughs. “You are going to ask Iris very nicely to go online and buy you a Raspberry Pi. Pi like the number. You are not going to touch her laptop, because I will be very upset if I have to fix two computers because Barry Allen got his fingers on them.”

“I promise,” Barry says, crossing his heart, even though she can’t see it. “Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver.”

* * *

“You do not deserve a friend as good as her,” Iris tells him after his phone call is over. She gives his hair a playful little ruffle along with it.

He scrubs his hands over his face. “I know.”

Barry looks over at her. “Hey, can I-”

“Nope!” She says loudly, clamping her lips together, but it does nothing to hide her amusement. “You’re not touching any of my electronics. You are going to do exactly what Felicity told you to do, and if you need to use the internet, you’re going to use your phone. Unless you broke that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone so smart, Barry Allen sure is dumb.
> 
> PS. That isn't just technobabble. That's solid programming device. Felicity knows what she's talking about, and Barry should've listened to her when she told him to buy a Raspberry Pi the first 40 times she said it


	3. "I don't know you anymore."

She could hardly believe what she was seeing. There's no way. It was impossible.

Yet there he is, plain as day. Barry Allen walking towards her with the biggest smile on his face, seriously grinning at her shocked expression. 

There's no way this was actually happening, despite the evidence standing right in front of her.

Iris reached out and poked him in the face, like maybe it was a hologram instead, because that was the only logical explanation. 

"Hey, what was that for?" He pouted, screwing up his face, rubbing his cheek at her just jabbing him with her finger.

"How is this even possible?" Iris asked.

He took offense to her incredulity. "It's not like it's _ that _unlikely."

She scoffed. "I beg to differ. It's not just that you're not late. Barry Allen showing up on time is a straight up miracle. But you're not on time. You're _ early. _"

He's at least 10 minutes early to their dinner reservation, something that has never happened before. Barry's never even gotten somewhere _ five _minutes early in his life.

She looked down at her watch. He was 12 minutes early, actually. She never thought she'd see the day Barry Allen arrived with time to spare. "I can't believe this. You're early. I don't even know you anymore."

"Oh come on! Here I am thinking that being early to our anniversary dinner is something nice that you'd appreciate, and instead you're making fun of me for it!"

Iris cracked a smile, "You know you love it. Come on, Bear, let's go find our table."

Barry continued grumbling as she hooked her arm in his, but they both knew he wasn't really upset, just being pouty and adorable. Besides, the kiss she gave him on the cheek more than made up for it. He was already smiling back down at her by the time they sat down.

Because impossible things happen in Central City.

Things like Barry Allen actually being early.

All for her.


	4. “What do you mean he’s/she’s gone?”

"What do you mean he's gone?" Barry asked, looking up at her from where he was reclined oh so comfortably on the couch. Looking so tempting.

"I mean…" she spun around and smiled at him, her tone taking on a suggestive quality. "We have the whole place to ourselves."

And with that Iris wasted no time pouncing on top of an unsuspecting (but very willing) Barry Allen.


End file.
